


Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Love, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

The sweater Darcy is wearing in London is a gift.  
Its from her boyfriend.  
Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
Its blue in colour like his gorgeous eyes.  
It is warm and snugly.  
Just like him.  
Darcy misses him terribly.  
She remembers the night of passion, before she came to England.  
She is going to jump him once she goes back to U.S.


End file.
